Lauren Trager?
by Sweet-Surrender14
Summary: Lauren is a orphaned 15 year old, that seems to be normal. But, what happens when the Tragers adopt her, and start to notice some simalarites between her and Kyle?
1. Trailer

_insert title here_

**Lauren has been an orphan for as long as she can remember...**

_Shows Lauren talking to friends on her bed_

**Until one day the Tragers adopt her ..**

"_Guys, this is Lauren! She's your sister!"_

**Slowly things start to happen**

_Shows Lauren having an argument with Josh and suddenly a glass burst_

**Is there a connection between Lauren and Kyle...**

_Shows Lauren finishing a test in five minutes_

**Or Lauren and Jessi...**

_Shows Lauren and Jessi getting along_

**Follow a 15 year old girl through her journey for answers...**

"_I need to know who I am!"_

**Starring**

**Mackenzie Rosman as Lauren**

_Shows Lauren doing a search on her laptop_

**Matt Dallas as Kyle Trager**

_Shows Kyle hiding behind a wall_

**Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager**

_Shows Josh spying on something_

**April Matson as Lori Trager**

_Shows Lori looking at picture of Declan_

**Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough**

_Shows Declan trying to open a door_

**Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Hollander**

_Shows Jessi yelling at someone_

**Joe Jonas as James Martin**

_Shows James and Lauren kissing_

**IN**

_insert title here_


	2. New Sister

Lauren... Trager?

**(no one POV)**

Lauren was a normal 15 year old girl. She had great friends and a cool family. She was your everday 15 year old girl... except for the fact she's an orphan and lives in a orphanage. She's roommates with her friend Maya. They get they're own room because they're the oldest. Today was Saturday and Lauren was bored. Mainly because she was asleep.

**(Lauren POV)**

"Lauren! Lauren! Lauren, get your ass up!" Exclaimed Maya. Maya's been my friend ever since we met when we were three years old. Maya and I continued to battle for another five minutes. "Okay, you win! What's so important that you had to wake-me up at 11:30 in the morning?" I asked extremely aggravated. "I was listening in on a conversation that Aunt Vicky was having and I found out people are coming here to adopt!" Maya said excitedly. "Okay, I'm going to go get dressed!" I said as I hurried over to our closet. I picked out a a green cami with black short sleeved cropped hoodie, faded blue jeans, and my silver converse. I went to the bathroom to straighten and curl my hair like I always do. After I was done I wnt downstairs to get myself some orange juice. I went to the fridge and poured my self a glass. I felt something hard in my pocket. It was my Ipod Aunt Vicky gave me.I turned it on and started listening to my favorite rock song, Headstrong By: Ashley Tisdale.

**(Nicole Trager POV)**

Today was the day. Me and Stephen were going down to the orphanage to adopt a child. I knew I wanted a little girl. Stephen had been driving for about an hour when we finally reached our destination. We got out of the car and started for the door. Stephen knocked two times and a woman opened the door. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. 'Hi, I'm Nicole Trager and this is my husband Stephen." I said as I smiled. "I'm Victoria Larson and this is my orphanage! If you hear the kids call me they're aunt it's cause they're like family to me!" She said brightly. "Oh, how charming!' I replied.

(1 hour later still Nicole POV)

After an hour of meeting children I began to lose hope. We then started walking up the stairs and saw a sign that 'Lauren and Maya's Room' that was decorated with roses and pictures of converse sneakers. I knocked on the door. "Guys, open up, it's Vicky!' Victoria said. A girl that looked to be about 14 opened the door. "Hi, I'm Maya! Come in." said the girl. "Lauren, we have guests!" Maya said. "Oh, Hi, I'm Lauren!" The girl said. She had caramel curls and looked like she was glad to be here. "I'm Nicole and this is my husband Stephen." I said. "Hi. It's nice to meet you!" Stephen said. "Aunt Vicky, I have to go down to the school for tutoring I'll see you at 2:00." Maya said. "Okay, call me when you get done." Victoria said. And with that Maya grabbed her backpack and left. "Lauren, can we ask you some questions?" Stephen asked Lauren. For some reason I thought I wanted a toddler but I had a good feeling about this one. "Sure, Vicky can they?" She asked. "Of course." Victoria.

(45 minutes later Lauren POV)

"Lauren, you're a very interesting girl. How would you feel about becoming an official member of the Trager family?" Nicole asked me. I was speechless. "Blink once for yes and twice for no if you can't speak." Stephen said. "Of course!" I said. I stood up and Nicole hugged me. "Does this mean I call you Mom and Dad?" I asked them. "If you want. We can leave and go see the house now if you like now. We'll come back later for you're stuff!" Stephen asked me. "Sure!" I said.

(1 hour later at the Trager house Lori POV)

"JOSH, KYLE, AND JOSH'S FRIEND!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Get down here. Mom and Dad are back from the orphanage!" I heard thumping and Josh and Kyle appeared. "I hope they got a boy!" Josh said. "Me, too!" Said Josh's friend. "What's your name again?" I asked. "My name is James!" James said. "I am praying we don't have another boy in the house. I already have two brothers and then James is here like 90 percent of the time! Please let it be a cute little girl!" I said. "Guys, we're home! Come meet the new family member!" I heard mom say. We walked downstairs to find mom, dad, and a girl who looked around Josh and James age standing there. "Guys, Meet Lauren! She's your sister!" Mom said. "Yes." I said. "I'm Lori! I finally get a sister!" I said. "I'm Josh. I'm your new brother! Deja Vu!" Josh said. "What?" Lauren asked. "I'm Kyle. I was adopted, too." Kyle said. "Hey, I love your hair. Is it natural?" I asked Lauren. "Actually, yes and No. It's much curlier but I have to straighten it and then re-curl it!" Lauren said.

(James POV)

"I'm James!" I said. "Are you a Trager, too?" Lauren asked. "No, I'm a Martin!" I said. "Guys, me and your mother have to go to the orphanage to get Lauren's stuff and then we're going to a dinner with friends! We'll be back at mid-night. So, try not to kill each other!" Mr. Trager said. And with that they left and we all headed into the living room. "So, what are you interested in?" Kyle asked. "Well, I'm really into music. I have friends who play these instruments. I'm the one who plays guitar!" Lauren. 'Wow, Beauty and Talent!' I thought to myself. "I play guitar, too!" Lori said. "Can I see it!" Lauren asked. "Sure! Come up with me to my room! We can bunk together until you get your own room." Lori said. "Okay!" Lauren said. After that they left and Kyle, me and Josh started talking. "Okay, Dudes, your new sister is a hottie!" I said. "Dude, you even come close to her and I will kill you! The guy code clearly states siblings are off limits! The way I see it you have to hate her." Josh said. "Guys, you have to hear this girl! She is amazing!" I heard Lori say. "Okay, let's hear it! Josh said. "No!" Lauren said. Everyone chorused their 'Come On's and she finally gave in. "Okay! Hand me the guitar! Now be nice" Lauren said and she began to play.

Oh I know you see me standing here 

Do I look good my dear 

Do I look good today 

Oh Oh Oh 

I'm just another kind of girl 

And you wanna see my world So come and run away 

Yeah Yeah 

If you wanna play 

Come and play today 

Let's just get away 

Yeah I will make you see 

All the things you that you can be Believe in your self Come follow me Yeah Yeah Yeah

Ooh, I know you see me standin' here 

Do I look good my dear Do I look good today (Today, Today) 

Ooh ooh ooh, I'm just another kinda girl 

And you wanna see my world So come and run away 

Yeah, yeah 

If you wanna play 

Come and play today 

Let's just get away 

I will make you see 

All of the things that you can be 

Believe in yourself and Follow Me 

Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah, You. 

I just gotta let it loose 

I do I choose to do 

Don't walk away 

Yeah, yeah 

I will make you see 

All of the things that you can be 

Believe in yourself and Follow Me Yeah 

Hey, I wanna get inside your head 

And take all your fears away 

Yeeaah, yeah, yeah 

The stars are shinin' now, shinin' all for you 

(Instrumental Break) 

The stars are shinin' now, shinin' all for you 

If you wanna play 

Come and play today 

Let's just get away I will make you see 

All of the things that you can be 

Believe in yourself and Follow Me Yeah, yeah

(After song Lauren POV)

Looks, like we have a musical genius in the house!" Josh said. "Whatever!" James said. "Excuse me?" I said. "You heard me!" James said. "Boy, You may be Josh's friend but I will flat out go off on your ass!" I said. "Oh. Snap!" Lori said. "You know what! I'm going to go chop some celery and peanut butter!" I said. I go into the kitchen and start chopping celery. I start chopping furiously. I look out the window and see a bird. It distracts me and I accidently cut my self. "OOOWWW!" I yell. "What's wrong!" Lori said. "I cut myself." I said. "Guys!" Lori yelled. The guys came into the kitchen. "James and Josh, go get the fist-aid kit! Kyle, you're the genius take a look at it!" Lori said. Ten, Kyle grabbed my hand. I felt a spark, not a romantic one but like we knew each other. "Well, it's not to deep. But, you should probably clean it out!" Kyle said. "Thanks, Kyle!" I said. "No, problem Lauren!" Kyle said and then josh and James came in with the first-aid kit. "Okay, guys. Don't call me Lauren! All my friends call me Ren for short!" I said. "Ren! Sounds catchy!" Lori said.

**Well, that's it for now! Sorry if it's really long! I've been planning this forever and I needed to get it out.**


	3. Getting To Know You

Lauren... Trager?

_Previously on Lauren... Trager. Lauren cut her hand. Lol. I'm going to skip 4 days in this chappie._

(Lauren POV)

It was a bright sunny afternoon and I got dressed in a purple tank over a black long sleeved dhirtwith a black denim skirt and some old vans. Then, I went downstairs for a snack. "Hey, Josh! James." I said sounding non enthusiastic about seeing James. 'He's been acting like a total asshole ever since I got here. But, for some strange reason it only makes me have deeper feelings for him. Whoa, what am I thinking. I gotta stop sniffing Sharpies!' I thought to myself. Then, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I said. 'I wonder if it's Maya' I thought.

"Hola, Chica!" I said into the phone.

"Yeah, every thing's good! I have two brothers and sister! How cool is that?!" I said.

"_Yeah, that's great. I got something to tell you." _Maya told me.

I suddenly put on a serious face. Apparently the line went dead because I heard a dial tone. I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I heard Josh ask me.

"Uh, telemarketer." I said a little too quickly. Josh got a confused look on his face. "Coming Mom!' I yelled.

"Mom's not home." Josh said.

"You're not home!" I said in smart ass way. **(Drake & Josh)** I went to Lori's room. "Lori, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure!" Lori said. I officially love having a sister.

"Can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure. What is it?" Lori said.

"I think I'm crushing on James! I mean he might be a total smart ass but I mean he has those eyes and like he just seems like a cool guy!'" I said and then all of sudden the door swung open and there was Josh standing there looking pissed off as hell.

"No, no, no! You are not going out with James!" Josh said.

"Says you!" I said.

Then, a blond girl wearing jeans and a gray Rolling Stones T-Shirt and black vest came in. "Hi, Andy!" said Lori. "Nice to meet you, Andy!" I said and continued fighting with Josh.

(Andy POV)

_'Damn, Josh looks hot when he's mad!' _ I thought to myself. Just then Kyle came in and sat down and watched the battle with Lori and I.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Kyle. Sometimes I wonder if he's a normal human being.

"Hells no! Watching them fight is like watching a movie. It never gets old! I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some snacks while we watch the entertainment." I said.

(Lauren POV)

"Josh, what gives you the right to tell me whom I can and can't go out with?!" I yelled at Josh.

"Because I'm your older brother and it's my job to protect you!" Josh fired back.

"You're older by 4 months. You're sixteen! Big Yippie Ki Yay! Just because I''m younger than anyone in this house does not mean I'm a baby! I am not some stupid eight year old kid! I have a life and a SOCIAL life that I would like to keep up to date! And quite frankly Josh, you're not helping! I wish for one second people would-" But before I could finish.

"Would what!" Josh shot at me. I became so angry that I screamed and out of no where a glass burst just as Andy came back in.

"Holy Crapola!" Andy said. We all stood there in shock as to what just happened. Then, I ran out of the room downstairs but all of sudden my head started to hurt I started to fall and I waited for the impact but I suddenly felt a strong pair of hands on me. I opened my eyes and it was James.

"Are you okay!" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I said. It was official I was falling for James and I was falling hard.

"You want to sit down?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said. Suddenly, my eyes started getting heavier and next thing I know I'm sound asleep.

(3 hours later Still Lauren POV)

I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. It was probably mom and dad. They were in Chicago for they're second honeymoon. I got up and stretched my arms. Then, I saw James coming out of the kitchen.

"where is everyone?" I asked James.

"Kyle, Lori, Josh, and Andy Just left to go to a party five minutes ago. I decided to stay here." He said. Who knew he had a soft side.

"Thanks." I said.

"You know when you're not being a complete asshole you're a pretty nice guy." I said as he laughed.

"Thanks. I think." James said and this time I laughed. We decided to watch a movie. We picked 'When A Stranger Calls'. She went to get some ice cream for us to eat and In started the movie.

(James POV)

An hours into the movie and I all think about is Lauren. '_damn, I love Laurens legs. Why does she have to be so hot!'_ I thought as I stared at her legs. A scary part in the movie came on and she clutched my arm. I was giddy as a clam. She ate some of her ice cream and some on her chin. I tried to tell her but she couldn't get so I wiped it off with the base of my thumb. She looked into my eyes and I looked into her eyes and we kissed. I pulled her into my lap. She started running her fingers through my hair. She was driving me wild.

(Lauren POV)

He starts to kiss my neck and I moan. We get on the couch and he lays me down. He runs he tongue along my lip and I grant him entrance. He I such a great kisser. He puts hand up my shirt and starts drawing invisible patterns. I realize that the gang could come in here any minute.

"James. Let's take this to my room." I say and he agrees. We finally reach my room and he takes off his shirt to reveal his sculpted six pack. He approaches me and kisses me. We lay down on my bed. He starts tugging at my shirt and I take it off. He is now shirtless and so am I with the exception of my bra. He stops kissing me. I look at him confused.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me and I nod and we continue with our rendezvous. Everthing is going smoothly until..

"Oh my gosh..." Someone says.

**Well, that's it for now. Tell me who think should walk in on them.**


	4. Caught

**Lauren... Trager**

**Brownie points to StoryTagger for figuring out who walks in.**

**(Lauren POV)**

"Oh my gosh." I heard I sat up and saw Lori open and close the door. I got up and put my shirt on and avoided eye contact with James. I walked him downstairs. He started to leave but I stopped him.

"James, did you mean what you said upstairs? About me being your girlfriend." I asked him. Before I knew it he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. It wasn't too rough or too anything. It was one of those kisses that someone could cherish for their entire lives.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. I nodded and he left. Now, it was time to face my doom which has taken the form of my sister Lori. I go to the kitchen and see her tapping her fingers on the counter.

"So..." Lori says.

"So what?" I say. She comes over to me and I start to get scared. She looks me in the eye and says.

"Finally, I win the bet." Lori says. How is she not mad. She should be traumatized after seeing her sister getting loosey-goosey with her brothers best friend.

"What bet." I say.

"Me and Declan were betting on how long it take you and James to get together." Lori said. I was kind of happy that I was going to be able to make to the age of sixteen but I was kind of pissed that she bet on my love life. And who the hell is Declan?

"Who the hell is Declan?'" I flat out ask Lori.

"Hes this guy I use to go out with. We're pretty good friends but he can be a jackass." Lori says.

**(Lori POV)**

"Hes this guy I use to go out with. We're pretty good friends." I said.

"How does he know what I look like?" Lauren asks me.

"Remember that day when we went to 'The Rack' and Hilary met you and she was snapping pictures of everyone? Well, Declan wasn't there and he just had to know what you looked like." I say. Lauren nods.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Lauren. One picture. Your the new addition to the Tragers. I need something." Hilary says._

"_Fine. But, only if someone takes it with me." Lauren says._

"_Ugh. Lori, Kyle, Josh, Andy get your butts over." Hilary says. Andy, Josh and Kyle were talking about cars that that Lauren might be getting for her birthday. Lori was doing a search for her book report._

"_What is it Hilary?" Andy asks. Andy had recently stopped calling her Perky Blond Girl._

"_I need you, Lori, Josh, and Kyle to get a picture with Lauren. I need some kind of documentation and this is the only way she'll agree to it." Hilary said. And with that , Lori, Josh, Andy,and Kyle got around Lauren. Josh got behind Lauren and put his hands on her shoulder, Andy put her arm around Lauren. She and Lauren were practically BFF. Kyle keeled down on his knee and Lauren, Andy, and Lori were giving peace signs._

_'FLASH'_

"_Perfect. This is so perfect its scary." Hilary said as she showed the picture to everyone_

_End of Flashback_

"That was really fun. But, can you not tell Josh." I ask Lori. She nods.

"Not tell Josh what?" Josh comes in suddenly.

"Ok. You caught me. I didn't want you to know that I'm ... having trouble finding a brain cell in the male population." I said.

"I do not wish to understand how you come up with such lame excuses. Mark my words Ren I will find out what you're hiding." Josh said as he walked towards Lori to the fridge. I mouthed 'Oh My God' to Lori.

**(The next Day Monday at School Lauren POV) AN: Lauren is in Josh's grade.**

Right now I'm in Mr. Bralins 4th period biology and I'm sitting by by Josh. Andy is sitting a couple seats behind me. Right now, Mr. Bralin is giving a lecture on the anatomy frogs. I get out my phone and text Andy.

(_**bold italics**_- Andy _italics- Lauren)_

_'Ribet, Ribet'_

_xoxo Ren_

'_**haha. So what's with u and James?'**_

_** 3 Andy J.**_

I turned so Josh couldn't see.

_'What do u mean?'_

_xoxo Ren_

_**'Don't play dumb. Lori told me about ur late night lover.**_

_** 3 Andy J.**_

_'Remind me 2 kill her l8r. U can NOT tell Josh. Plz._

_Xoxo Ren _

My texting session with Andy was interrupted by the bell. I got my stuff together and walked outside and waited for Andy. I saw James walking towards me.

"Hey babe." He saud as he kissed my cheek.

"Lori and Andy know about us." I said.

"Have they told Josh." He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. I told him no and I saw Andy and Josh walk out of the classroom. Right now was our free period.

"What happened to you two. Usually you're at each others necks." Josh said.

"We called a truce. Whats the point in having the same friends if you're gonna bitch at them the whole time. Right, James." I said.

"Right. So, what should we do for the next hour and a half?" Andy asked.

"Well, we could walk over to 'The Rack'." I suggested.

"Yeah. I'm in the mood for Strawberry-Kiwi smoothy." I say.

"Same here Potentially Sane Sister." Said Josh.

I put my elbow on Josh's shoulder an said.

"Josh, you may be my brother but I will gladly kick your ass or kick where the sun don't shine. Take your pick." I said. Andy high fived me. We went outside and made our way to 'The Rack'. I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. Let me help you." I said as I helped the girl pick her things up.

"I'm Lauren." I said.

"I'm Jessi." I shook her hand and got the same spark I did with Kyle. Like we'd known each other before.

"Come on, Lauren." Josh said.

"A word of advice. Stay away from Jessi." Josh said.

(Josh POV)

I had to make sure Lauren avoided Jessi. We couldn't let her know that Kyle and Jessi were practically super human.

(Lauren POV)

"Why? She seems nice." I said.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you." Josh said.

"Hey, I think I forgot something at school. Who's coming with?" James said.

"I will." I said as Andy gave me 'You-gonna-get-some-aren't-you' look.

James and I walked outside and walked to the back parking lot.

"So, you miss me?" He said. I kissed and nodded.

"Do you want to make out as much as I do?" I asked. He gave me a 'are-you-brain-dead' look.

**Well, that's it for now. Tell me who think should walk in on them.**


End file.
